Vengeance
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Par Nyny. Suite de "Rivalité" cadeau pour LadySade ! Gen/Seph


Le Général Sephiroth avait une pièce privilégiée, entre autres égards dû à son rang, dans les étages supérieurs de la Tour Shinra. C'était là qu'il avait fait installer son bureau personnel, où il allait quand, rarement, il avait un peu de temps libre. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas venir le déranger quand il était là-bas, ce qui était le cas actuellement. Mais Genesis Rhapsodos n'était pas tout le monde, pas vrai ? Et l'argenté ne lui en voudrait pas de venir lui rendre ce qui lui appartenait. Avec les intérêts. Intérêts qui se trouvaient actuellement dans sa poche, soigneusement dérobés dans les laboratoires de la compagnie le matin même lors d'une visites médicale pour son épaule qui semblait avoir du mal a cicatriser.

Contrairement à la veille, le roux frappa trois coups à la porte et attendit patiemment d'être invité à entrer. Il sentit bien l'agacement de son compagnon d'arme dans sa voix et cela le fit sourire de plus belle. Il cacha habilement son air ravi en pénétrant dans la pièce. Si Sephiroth fût surprit de le voir, il n'en montra rien, comme toujours. Le First en rouge referma tranquillement la porte derrière lui, sans oublier de la verrouiller. Ce qui ne passa apparemment pas inaperçu, les yeux verts mi-amusés, mi-intrigués se levant vers les siens.

- Eh bien Genesis, ce qui c'est passé hier ne t'as pas suffit ?

Celui-ci répond à son ton moqueur par un sourire effronté.

- En fait, je venais te rendre ça. Dit-il en agitant des gants en cuir noir devant lui, espiègle. Mais pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

L'argenté haussa les sourcils en regardant l'autre s'avancer vers lui d'un pas félin, une lueur séductrice logée dans son regard bleu envoutant. Le roux fit le tour du bureau de métal et de verre en jetant nonchalamment les gants dessus avant de faire tourner le fauteuil du General pour qu'il lui fasse face. Il se pencha ensuite, les mains sur les bras du siège, jusqu'à ce que l'autre First puisse sentir son souffle chaud sur son oreille.

- Alors, partant ? Susurra-t-il avec un coup de langue taquin.

Le Général tourna soudain la tête et attrapa ses lèvres, les mordit, les lécha avant de profiter d'un soupir pour se glisser entre elle et explorer encore et encore l'antre chaude et humide. Le lourd manteau rouge tomba au sol quand son propriétaire chevaucha les genoux de l'argenté et se mit à passer ses mains sur le torse musclé à moitié découvert contre lui.

Il gémit quand la bouche de Sephiroth descendit dévorer son cou de baisers agressifs et retint un sourire victorieux. Il devait attendre encore un peu, mais le poisson était ferré. Et quelle prise ! Et il ne se laisserait pas emporter cette fois, malgré les doigts experts qui caressaient ses cuisses et les dents qui mordillaient la peau rougit de sa gorge. Faisant mine de redescendre le long des bras du Général, Genesis récupéra discrètement la petite seringue dans sa poche. Ce n'était pas très fair-play, mais qu'importe…

L'argenté stoppa ses mouvements en sentant la petite piqure dans sa nuque et lança un regard noir à son partenaire.

- Que viens-tu de faire ? Grogna-t-il alors que son corps et son esprit commençait déjà à s'engourdir.

- Ne t'en fais pas, rien de dangereux. A tout de suite. Sourit l'autre en embrassant presque gentiment ses lèvres.

Un sourire sur le visage en voyant le grand homme s'affaisser contre lui, le roux se dépêcha de mettre son plan a exécution. La dose qu'il lui avait injectée ne ferait effet que quelques minutes.

GS

Lorsque Sephiroth reprit conscience de lui-même, ce fût pour se rendre compte qu'il était allongé sur son grand bureau, préalablement débarrassé de tout objet gênant, ceux-ci jetés à même le sol dans un désordre qui l'énerva grandement, et attaché, bras et jambes écartés de telle sorte que son corps forme un X, par des menottes en métal renforcées.

- Bien dormi ? Demande alors un voix ironique tout près de lui.

- Détache-moi tout de suite.

Son bourreau, tranquillement installé sur son fauteuil, jambes croisées, les mains sous le menton, admirant simplement son œuvre, pas peu fier d'avoir réussi a piéger l'argenté, secoua la tête.

- Rhapsodos, tu me payeras ça très cher.

- Je n'en doute pas, c'est pour ça que je vais en profiter un maximum.

Avant de partir très, très loin de toi, pensa-t-il en voyant le regard de tueur de son supérieur. Evitant de trop penser à la suite, il se concentra alors sur l'homme impuissant en face lui.

- Et je crois que tu es trop habillé pour ce que je prévois de faire.

Que la vengeance était douce. Les yeux toujours furieux suivant ses mouvements, il dégaina tranquillement son épée et grimpa à califourchon sur les hanches de sa victime avant de commencer à faire glisser sa lame sur le torse et le ventre du Général, traçant une fine ligne rougeoyante, mais n'appuyant pas assez pour percer l'épiderme, et coupant sans effort le tissu qui les recouvrait. Il écarta les vêtements ainsi mis en lambeaux et pu enfin apprécier la chaleur de cette peau douce sous ses doigts.

Le roux se pencha pour venir lécher un petite cicatrice, souvenir d'anciens combats, presque invisible, faisant se tendre tous les muscles de son corps. Il sourit en levant les yeux, sa bouche frôlant toujours le torse pâle, et rencontra à nouveau ce regard qui lui promettait milles morts.

Les lèvres pincées, Sephiroth semblait avoir décidé de ne plus émettre aucun son, étant sûrement trop orgueilleux pour s'abaisser à cela. Genesis remarqua aussi l'effort qu'il faisant pour essayer de se libéré de ses entraves.

- Inutile, même toi tu ne pourrais pas te délivrer de ces chaînes.

- C'Est ce qu'on verra.

Les yeux de chat le défièrent et l'argenté redoubla d'efforts pour essayer de se libérer. Au bout d'un moment il dû se rendre à l'évidence, il n'arriverait qu'à se déboiter un membre si il continuait comme ça…

- Tu vois, maintenant à toi de rester sage.

Il remonta ensuite doucement, effleurant le corps chaud qui restait immobile autant que possible, et appuya ses lèvres contre les lippes de l'argenté qui restèrent closes. Têtu. Le rouquin bougea alors lascivement ses reins, ondulant tout contre l'autre en regardant droit dans les yeux verts où seul une lueur vacillante prouvait de son plaisir. Quoique la dureté, qu'il commençait à sentir contre la sienne lui montrait bien que ça lui faisait de l'effet. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de patience pour venir à bout de son mutisme, mais il le ferait plier, supplier, crier...

Le First se redressa un peu et redescendit explorer chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir la veille, les marquant de sa langue et de ses dents avant de passer à un autre endroit. Ses mains malaxaient les muscles qui commençaient à se détendre malgré le refus farouche de l'argenté de se laisser aller.

Arrivé à son nombril, le roux fit tournoyer sa langue tout autour avant de plonger à l'intérieur, mimant sensuellement l'acte sexuel tout en parcourant les cuisses de son partenaire de ses doigts, griffant légèrement le pantalon de cuir noir qui les recouvrait. Un autre coup de langue et il eut droit à un souffle plus prononcé que les autres en récompense. Satisfait, Genesis descendit encore et posa sa bouche contre le renflement de l'entrejambe de son supérieur avant de le mordre gentiment, le faisant contracter durement les muscles de ses cuisses et de son ventre. Le roux admira un instant les abdominaux superbement dessinés avant de recommencer à torturer le sexe encore caché.

Sephiroth essayait de garder une respiration calme et mesurée, de penser à autre chose pour ne pas donner satisfaction à son adversaire, mais cet enfoiré était foutrement doué. Et ils n'en étaient même pas encore à l'acte proprement dit. Malgré son corps ultra-sensible à toutes ces délicieuses caresses, qui lui hurlait de se laisser faire tout simplement, il avait sa fierté, il ne cèderait rien à Genesis…

- Ce que tu peux être froid…

Il fusilla le roux du regard.

- Bon, si c'est comme ça…

Le First rouge récupéra sa lame et entreprit de retirer le dernier rempart qui le séparait de ce qu'il convoitait. Une fois cela terminé il se pencha à nouveau sur la virilité dressée et découverte.

- Déjà au garde à vous, mon Général ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Garde ton humour foireux pour toi.

L'argenté dû cependant se mordre les lèvre pour retenir un gémissement quand la bouche chaude entoura soudain son membre. Il se cambra légèrement avant de tenter de se calmer. Mais ce traitre ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il revint sur le bout rouge, le suçota tranquillement, avant de le reprendre presque complètement en bouche, le léchant avidement tout le long. Une de ses mains vint caresser les bourses gonflées, les malaxer, pendant que l'autre caressait la hampe et que sa langue jouait à nouveau avec le bout.

Des vagues de plaisir le traversait mais aucun son ne sortait de lui, malgré sa respiration erratique. Il allait venir quand Genesis arrêta tout et serra la base de son membre. Et lui faillit bien grogner de mécontentement et de frustration.

- Eh bien, tu aimes ça on dirait. Je te laisserais jouir si tu me le demande. Sourit le roux.

- Va te faire foutre…

Les yeux bleus pétillèrent d'amusement. Sephiroth n'avait pas l'air content, pas du tout, mais s'était exactement le but recherché. Il revint vers son visage et lécha ces vilaines lèvres.

- Je pense que dans ta situation, tu ferais mieux d'être plus obéissant.

Il lui laissa de nouveau pas le temps de répondre et entama un lent mouvement sur le sexe de son supérieur qui dû garder la bouche fermée, ne prenant pas le risque de montrer son désir. Tout en continuant il mit ses propre doigts dans sa bouche et les lubrifia rapidement avec sa salive. Il voulait le faire fondre de plaisir, lui en faire redemander tellement il lui ferait aimer ça, pas lui faire mal. Si il y arrivait, peut-être vivrait-il plus longtemps, une fois leur étreinte terminée…

L'argenté sursauta en sentant les doigts humides près de son intimité.

- Je te déconseille fortement de faire ça. Souffla-t-il.

- N'aie pas peur, je te ferais te sentir extrêmement bien. Susurra le roux en faisant entrer le premier.

Le Général se tendit violement sous l'intrusion et se débattit du mieux possible pour y échapper. Mais sa position et ses muscles tendus presque à l'extrême limitaient fortement ses mouvements. Il était furieux.

- Genesis !

- Allons, allons, du calme.

Les vas et viens sur son membre et en lui ne s'étaient pas arrêtés, et il frissonnait, autant de plaisir que de douleur et de colère. Comment osait-il lui faire ça, à lui ? Brusquement, une vague de plaisir intense le submergea et il ne pu plus retenir un gémissement.

- Tu vois ? Tout va bien…

Un sourire victorieux ornait le visage de son « ami ».

- Je te tuerais. Menaça-t-il, le souffle court.

L'autre hocha distraitement la tête et chercha à nouveau sa prostate. Mais Sephiroth était préparé cette fois et retint tout bruit gênant. Le remarquant, le rouquin rajouta un deuxième doigts, sa lente pénétration suivant les mouvement lascifs des caresses sur la virilité de son amant pas tout à fait consentant.

L'amant en question devait s'avouer que, dans un autre contexte, il aurait fortement apprécié le traitement, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais, et encore moins à Genesis lui-même. Les mouvements insupportablement lents faisaient disparaitre la douleur et décuplaient son plaisir, le faisant monter doucement.

Quand son supérieur se tint enfin tranquille, bien qu'il soit toujours muet depuis son premier et seul gémissement, très agréable à l'oreille, le First se décida à passer à l'étape suivante. Il retira ses doigts, recevant un regard noir, et il ne su pas si c'était parce que l'autre appréciait, ou parce qu'il savait ce qui allait suivre. Le dominant voulut l'embrasser mais l'argenté détourna la tête. Il se contenta alors de jouer avec le lobe de son oreille, sans arrêter les mouvements de sa main, et s'enfonça le plus doucement possible dans le corps chaud et étroit sous lui.

Sephiroth haleta, et le roux gémit de contentement une fois complètement à l'intérieur. Ne voulant pas lui laisser le temps de s'énerver, il imprima le même rythme que sa main à ses hanches. Langoureusement, il entrait puis ressortait presque entièrement pour recommencer encore et encore. Il réussit enfin a arracher un autre gémissement à son amant quand il retrouva son point sensible et continua à viser cet endroit précis en accélérant progressivement ses coup de reins. Alors que tout les deux allaient atteindre l'orgasme, Genesis s'arrêta.

- Que… commença l'argenté avant de se taire brusquement.

- Oui ?

- Rien… du tout…

- Tu es sûr ? Insista le roux.

Le Général n'en pouvait plus, encore un tout petit peu et il serait à sa limite, et il le voulait, oh oui il le voulait ! Mais il ne supplierait pas ! Jamais !

- Je peux m'en aller dans ce cas…

- Non !

- Non ? Sourit-il.

Il eut un moment de silence.

- Rhapsodos, c'est un ordre, finissez ce que vous avez commencé.

Bien, ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait, ni même ce qu'il avait voulu au départ, mais peut importe, il allait se faire un plaisir de le satisfaire. Ils gémirent tous les deux quand le roux reprit ses mouvements, soulevant les reins de Sephiroth en passant un bras sous lui pour avoir un meilleur accès. Il leur fallut peu de temps, surtout avec les coups rapides et presque violents de leurs hanches qui se rencontraient avec force, pour se libérer.

Haletant, Genesis savoura sa demi-victoire. Avant de se rappeler des menaces de mort de son compagnon. Puis il se dit que ça en valait la peine, et recommencerait avec plaisir si c'était à refaire. Mais au vu de la tête que tirait le Général, il se dit aussi qu'il avait bien fait de prendre deux seringues…

GS

- Gen n'est toujours pas revenu de sa mission à Wutai ? Demanda Angeal quand Sephiroth entra dans leur salle de repos.

- Non, et il ferait bien mieux d'y rester pour les cent prochaines années.

Le banorien préféra ne pas poser de questions…

* * *

><p>Wouh, c'est de nouveau moi ! Vous allez finir par vous lasser à force de me voir squatter le fandom ! x) Voilà donc la suite de "Rivalité" toujours pour ma maîtresse : <strong>LadySade<strong> ! ^^

Alors, je ne voulais pas du tout le faire comme ça, mais aller savoir pourquoi, les persos n'en font toujours qu'à leur tête ! Y a qu'à voir "Les Messagers" et "Redemption"... Enfin bref, j'espère que ce truc tout moche vous aura plu quand même, il en aura peut-être un troisième qui va suivre ! (Enfin, si vous le voulez bien...) Je suis malade depuis trois jours, ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi T-T

Nyny :3


End file.
